


Better than a Ticket

by VillainousShakespeare



Series: Protection [2]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Punishment, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: Lanie is having a hectic morning and running late. When she hears a siren behind her pulling her over she know she is destined to be later still, and with an expensive ticket as well. Fortunately for her, cop Magnus Martinsson has other ideas of how she might be taught to mind the speed limit.
Relationships: Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Protection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976182
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Better than a Ticket

"Hey Holly, just wanted to let you know, I'm running late today. Tell the boss I'll be in around 10:00 if he asks."

Lanie sped down the back road in her small car, glad that she knew a short cut to avoid the traffic snarls of the main roads. Her morning had been chaotic - a missed alarm along with a broken glass thanks to a very naughty cat had seen to that - and she had already resigned herself to having to stay late at the office. Fortunately for her, her boss was very accommodating of her schedule, but she didn't like to push it.

"Again? Must have been a late night last night..." her best friend suggested on the other end of the speaker phone, innuendo heavy in her voice.

"It was. I was up until almost 4:00am. Painting." she replied repressively. "You remember I have the show this weekend?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't miss it! Oh, that reminds me..."

As Holly went off on a tangent, Lanie was distracted by the high pitched wail of a siren behind her. As if she wasn't late enough, she thought, rolling her eyes. Yes, she was going a bit over the speed limit, but she never saw cops on this road. Hell, she rarely saw another car period! Glancing in the rearview mirror, she realized it was not a regular patrol car, but a rather beat up sedan with a blue light popped onto the roof. A long hand reached out of the driver side window and gestured her to pull over.

"Holls, I've got to go," she cut her friend off. "I'm being pulled over."

"Man, you just have all the luck this morning!" Holly laughed. "Okay, just try not to be too long."

"As if I have anything to say about that now," she sighed, pulling onto the side of the road.

Checking her reflection briefly in the mirror, Lanie rolled down her window and waited for the cop to walk over. As she watched him unfold himself from his dented car, she made note of a pair of ridiculously long legs in bagging fitting jeans, a slim but well formed torso, and then a mop of golden curls that caught the morning sun like a halo. Definitely not your average uniformed patrolman. Lanie licked her lips and tried not to think about how attractive he looked as he sauntered over to her.

"Good morning miss," the soft, almost posh accent of his voice seemed a bit at odds with his profession, but there was a note of command in it that told her not underestimate him. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"I'm not sure, officer," she said, not wanting to be trapped into admitting anything. Maybe she just had a light out.

"Detective," he corrected sternly. "And I think you know very well."

"I'm sorry, Detective," she replied, a wave of heat spreading on her face. "Did I go to fast?"

"You might say that. Would you mind stepping out of the car?"

"Is that really necessary?" she asked, looking at the clock and wincing at how late she was going to be.

"Let me rephrase," he snapped. "Out of the car. Now."

"Yes Detective," she said automatically, causing a small smile to tilt his lips.

Lanie took a deep a breath and exited her car, smoothing down the front of her skirt as she did so. The cop loomed over her, almost a foot taller than her short frame. This close she could smell the faint scent of a rich cologne that clung to him, and she had to stop herself from moving in to inhale deeper. Instead, she clutched her hands in front of her and looked up, far up, into his cold blue eyes.

"You," he said, eyes raking over her in a way that, while completely inappropriate, made her insides clench in disturbing ways, "were taking those turns far too quickly. The speed limit exists for a reason."

"I am sorry," she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "You see, I was running late for work and..."

"Quiet!" he cut her off, before adding in a quieter, but no less commanding tone, "Did I say you could speak?"

"No Detective," she answered, looking down submissively.

"That's more like it," he nodded in approval. "Now, as I was saying. Has no one ever told you to take more care when you drive? You may answer now, but only answer my question."

"Well, yes Detective. I have been told that before."

"Excellent. It's nice to see that someone had some sense. Now, if only you would listen."

Lanie flashed her eyes up at him indignantly, but she seemed to have no effect on the tall man. Reaching down to take her chin between his thumb and finger, he tilted her head up so that he could get a better look at her. The smile playing about his mouth widened as she nervously licked her lips, and she cursed whatever god had given him such remarkable bone structure.

"Perhaps," he mused, voice dipping down to a darker note that she felt to her toes, "someone needs to make you listen. Maybe, if you were shown just what happens to pretty little things like you when you disobey, you might remember next time to be more careful."

"What happens?" she asked, and immediately kicked herself mentally.

"Well, one of two things, I supposed," he grinned, hand moving to curl a strand of her hair around his long finger. "Either they a given a speeding ticket... not the first, I'd be willing to guess... and have to pay a very exorbitant fine..."

It was true. Her lead foot had amassed her share of tickets, at least when she couldn't flirt her way out of them, and she was painfully aware that the next one would mean a trip to a driving class to lower the points on her license. She really couldn't afford that right now.

"Or?" she asked, half dreading half willing the answer.

"Or," he smirked, "we could take care of matters here, just between the two of us."

"Here?" she squeaked, looking around at the deserted roadside.

"I could run you into the station," he offered.

"No!" she blurted out. "I mean, no, Detective. I guess... I guess here would be fine.

"I thought you might see it my way," he chuckled. "Go around to the other side of the car, away from the road. Bend over and put your hands on the boot."

Lanie's mouth went dry at his words, practically growled at her. Taking a deep breath, she walked around to the side of the road. A thick wall of trees was behind her as she leaned over and hesitantly put her palms on the back of her car. With painfully slow steps the officer walked around, never taking his eyes off of her, until he stood directly behind her. Lanie closed her eyes, willing her pulse to slow to normal, but that cause was lost as a large, firm hand came down to rest on her ass in the tight skirt.

"Very obedient. I like that," he told her, squeezing her rear before running his hand down to the hem of her skirt. "It's lucky for you you wore a skirt today."

"Why?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"It makes it much easier to do this," he replied, and roughly pulled her skirt up until it was bunched around her waist. 

Lanie stifled a shriek as her bare ass was exposed to the crisp fall air. She could feel a distressing amount of moisture pooling between her thighs, and hoped that he wouldn't be able to tell that his manhandling of her was making her so aroused. Frantically her eyes scanned the road in either direction to make sure there were no other cars.

"Oh, don't be so scared," he laughed, noticing her search. "The way the turn is here no one will see anything behind the car. Your precious little modesty will be kept in tact. Except from me, that is."

With his last words, the Detective ran his hands up and down her thighs, spreading them farther apart. The change in position made her ass stick up and out more, and he was quick to take advantage of the fact and press himself against her. She could feel his rock hard erection through the denim, and her breath caught at the thought of what he might have planned for her.

"That's right," he leaned down and murmured right against her ear. "From the moment I saw you I knew what kind of girl you were. And look at you. Wearing a tight skirt with no knickers. You're practically begging for this."

Lanie whimpered as he rocked against her, wishing he weren't so right. She did feel like begging for it. Not only was this man impossibly attractive, but there was something in his voice, the dark, caramel purr that oozed control, that made her want to give over completely to him. It was as if her submissive side insisted she do all that he said.

"Now," he told her, stepping away slightly, "as pretty as this ass of yours is, I think there is something missing. So, I want you to count, and I want you to thank me. That way you'll learn. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Detective," she all but panted.

She knew it was coming, but still yelped in surprise as the first hard blow of his hand landed on her right cheek. He made an impatient sound, and she quickly found her tongue.

"One. Thank you, Detective."

"That's a good girl. We'll teach you yet."

"Two!" she cried out as her left cheek was spanked. "Thank you, Detective."

"You would think you had done this before," he mused, rubbing her warming ass. "You know just how to react to a proper Sir."

"Yes Detective," she agreed, falling into the submissive character further.

"That's a good girl," he praised, and smacked her twice in quick succession, making her race to thank you in time. 

By the time he had reached nine Lanie's ass and upper thighs were hot and stinging. His hand was huge, and she knew that she would have his print emblazoned on her for days. Tears were forming in her eyes, but that was nothing to the wetness soaking her pussy, now throbbing at the sensation of being so mastered on the very side of the road.

"One more," he cooed, as though about to give her a treat. In a way, she supposed it was. "Scream for me, lovely."

When his hand made contact this time, it landed between her legs, arcing up to slap against her engorged cunt. Obedient to his order, Lanie screamed out ten as she pressed down onto his hand, wanting it hard against her. Smoothly, the officer curled one finger up and pressed it into her, making her moan as he explored her.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you, Detective," she gasped, riding his hand.

"I'll show you how you can thank me." 

She heard the noise of a zipper, and then a hard, insistent cock was taking the place of his fingers between her legs. Desperately she arched her back, needing him inside her as though her life depended on it.

"Beg me," he growled.

"Please, Detective!" the words tumbled out of her mouth. "Please, fuck me. God, I want you to fuck me."

"Such a little slut," he smirked. "Very well then."

With a satisfied grunt he thrust up into her, stretching her open as he took her from behind. One of his hands grabbed her hip while the other rested on the back of her neck, keeping her face lying on the boot. 

"Good, you feel so good," he groaned, beginning to rut within her. "So nice and tight, choking my cock. Isn't this better, lovely? A much more pleasant way to learn your lesson. This is what your type needs. A firm hand and a hard cock to show you your proper behavior."

"Yes, Detective," she moaned, not even caring anymore that someone might drive by and see them. All she could concentrate on was the way his cock was hitting that spot within her that made her body come alive. "Please," begged again. "Please."

"Please what?" he asked, smacking the side of her ass.

"Please, I want to cum!"

"And you think you deserve to? This is supposed to be punishment after all."

"Yes," she began to babble. "Yes, I promise! I'll be good! I won't go too fast. I'll do just as you say. Just please, please let me cum Detective! It will feel so good for you too!"

"Since you beg so nicely," he relented at last, hand coming around her to play with her clit. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes! Oh God, yes! Don't stop! I'm so close!"

"Cum for me slut!' he demanded, biting down on her shoulder.

The pain in addition to the intense pleasure he was causing her body pushed her over the edge. 

"Magnus!" she screamed out, muscles clenching around him and milking his own climax from him.

It took only a handful of thrusts more before he was spilling into her, a gush of warm filling her and seeping out around him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked a moment later, finally standing straight and helping her to do the same.

"I have a fair idea," she laughed, tugging her skirt down but knowing better than to wipe off his cum that trickled down her thighs. 

Now a perfect gentleman, Magnus very solicitously offered her his arm to help her back around the car to the driver's side.

"Not that I don't appreciate it," she said, leaning against the car to smile up at her boyfriend, "but was there a reason you pulled me over?"

"You were speeding," he smirked.

"Mags! Come on!"

"Well you were! And these curvy roads can be dangerous!"

"I thought you liked curves," she grinned.

"I like certain curves very much," his hands traveled over her body covetously. "Which is why I want to keep them safe and in one piece. Have I made you very late for work lovely?"

"You know you did," she rolled her eyes. "But I'll forgive you somehow. I don't know if I'll forgive you the teasing I'll get from Holly though. She was on the phone when you pulled me over. You can imagine what she'll assume."

"Something very close to the truth, I'd wager."

He leaned down and kissed her, and for the moment all worry about lateness and ribbing from her friend flew out of her head as she lost herself to the moment and the stupidly handsome man she loved. 

"Get a room!" the car speeding by them blared its horn as the voice yelled out, and the two of them separated, laughing breathlessly.

"Well, that was fortunate timing!" he grinned at her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I confess, I got a little carried away before, but you know what that skirt does to me. Plus, I missed being with you last night."

"You must have just gotten home," Lanie, realized, thinking of the night shift he had worked at the station. "Why are you here Mags? Seriously?"

"You forgot your lunch," he said, trotting back to his car and pulling a sack out of it. "I know how you get when you're painting, and I figured you probably didn't eat much last night. I didn't want you to go without today too."

"Have I ever told you that you are the perfect boyfriend?" she smiled dopily at him.

"Yes, but not nearly enough. Now, get to work lovely, before I am forced to arrest you and bring you back home to cuddle with me."

"Just cuddle?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Eventually. I was working all night."

"Well, rest up Detective. I'll be home around 7:00."

"As you command," he saluted. 

"And thank you for my lunch."

"Believe me," he smiled, "it was my absolute pleasure!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little follow up to my long fic Protection, but obviously you don't have to have read that to enjoy (I hope) this one! I have been meaning to write this since it popped into my brain months ago, and am glad that I finally had the time. Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
